¿Y ahora qué?
by tsubasa14
Summary: Una decisión siempre trae consecuencias, ¿Cómo lidia con ellas la maga elemental de agua? Es una pregunta que pronto tendrá respuesta [*basado en FT 393*] One-shot


**Los personajes De Fairy Tail no pertenecen , Yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato y plasmar las locas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza de vez en cuando.**

* * *

**¿Y luego qué?**

"No puedo, no puedo* eran tus pensamientos mientras te alejabas de la celebración que Fairy Tail tenía en los restos de los que fueron su gremio, mas tú mi querida Juvia estas triste; no quieres ver a nadie a la cara y decides alejarte. Tampoco lo has visto a él, tu gran amor. Ni siquiera corriste a sus brazos cuando la batalla terminó, viste su expresión y supiste al instante que estaba con un humor mucho peor que el que tuvo después de los grandes juegos mágicos. Lo peor no era verlo abatido y no poder consolarlo, tampoco fue el verlo alejarse de sus compañeros para pasar un rato solo, mucho menos que haya regresado y mentido a todos; lo peor es que en el fondo te culpas por lo que él siente. Por tu decisión tu Gray-sama esta desolado, con qué cara irías a consolarlo si te considerabas responsable por aquello que lo acongoja.

Sin más es como decides irte; alejarte y perderte sin que nadie te mire; pretendes no regresar. Sabes que extrañaras Fairy Tail, sabes que es tu familia, tu razón de sonreír y además de todo el lugar donde floreciste como mago y como persona. Mas la culpa supera con creces todo lo que eso ha logrado en ti.

¿Qué importa ser feliz? Cuando has roto el alma de la persona que mas amas. ¿Qué importa la aprobación del padre de Gray si lo has asesinado? ¿Qué importan tus sentimientos, cuando la culpa supera todos ellos? Hay muchas preguntas en tu cabeza y no tienes como lidiar con ellas. Mas son precisamente ella quienes te motivan a seguir caminando lejos de tu familia y lo que conoces hasta ahora. A cada paso que das, una lágrima cae al suelo. Eventualmente el cielo llora por ti, el aguacero cae sobre Magnolia y eso te hace sentir peor. Mas tus sentimientos se desbordan, pues mientras avanzas lejos de casa recuerdas a todos los hermanos, hermanas que dejas atrás.

Nunca podrás decirle a Caná lo mucho que agradeces el que ella haya sido la segunda persona en aceptarte, que luchara en tu nombre y que tratara de defenderte. A Erza como olvidarla, fue ella quien siempre te apoyo en tus peores momentos quien te consolaba cuando te sentías sumamente triste, a Levy que siempre trataba de encontrarte un libro que hablara de amor y de la lucha de las protagonistas por el corazón de su amado, siempre terminaban igual ellas venciendo. A Lucy por mostrarte lo que era un verdadero mago, a Lissana y Mirajane hermanas que te trataban como una más, una hermana mucho más pequeña y no hablar de los chicos. Especialmente Gajeel-kun tu hermano desde Phantom Lord. —Adiós Fairy Tail —dices antes de seguir con tu camino, camino que te lleva a la estación de trenes.

Esperas que uno pase en los próximos minutos, quieres correr y dejar de lado todo lo que has vivido ¿Acaso eso no es cobardía Juvia? —Cállate, cállate—discutes contigo misma, pero sabes que tengo razón, no es lo correcto irte a media noche mientras todos disfrutan y sin despedirte. —Juvia no puede, simplemente no puede. —las lagrimas siguen brotando de tus orbes azulados, —Simplemente deseo alejarme, no podría mirarlo a los ojos… —estoy sorprendida, en raras ocasiones hablas en primera persona y casi siempre cuando es algo importante. Me hace pensar que en verdad estas mal. —Él dijo que era por el bien de Gray-sama, pero esto no parece correcto. No lo es. —dices amarga descargando todo lo que llevas dentro, nadie te escucha mas eso no impide que lo saques fuera.

Quizás en el fondo pienses que Silver fue egoísta, quizás quieras culparlo de lo que hiciste. Mas también sabes que fuiste tú y solamente tú la que ejecuto el comando, bien pudiese haberte negado —Pero a costa de que… —las decisiones son así Juvia, buenas, malas. Muchas veces negras otras blancas, pero hay ocasiones como hoy que la decisión se torna gris, irónico ¿verdad? Tenias que salvar el mundo mágico a costa de Gray. En tu cabeza piensas que la decisión que tomaste te lleva a un camino sin tu amado, después de todo las lágrimas que derramo son tu culpa. De nadie más, eventualmente el te odiara. Cuando toda la conmoción pase se dará cuenta de tu participación y te odiara. Es por ello que decides irte antes de que eso suceda Como dije de cobardes. —Cállate, cállate…

—Así que termina de esta manera. —giras bruscamente para enfrentar al dueño de aquella profunda voz.

—Gr… Gray-sama— suenas aturdida por su aparición. También te admites que estas temerosa de lo que fuese a decir, apartas la mirada y quedas viendo el suelo, deseando que un tren pase rápidamente. Mas olvidas algo Juvia los trenes no pasaran; no después de la destrucción que la ciudad enfrento.

— ¿Acaso huyes Juvia? —pregunta y demanda una respuesta, sabes que está furioso, "lo sabía, me odia" te dices. Tus manos están tomando fuertemente tu falda, no sabes que decir. —CARAJO MIRAME… —sus gritos te sobresaltan y alzas la cabeza, en aquellos ojos no hay odio alguno mas no te gusta lo que ves, desesperación en su más puro estado. Simplemente no comprendes.

Él se acerca y pone sus manos sobre tus hombros. — ¿Qué pensabas que lograrías con esto? ¿acaso te detuviste a pensar en tus acciones? ¿Te importa las consecuencia de tus actos? ¿Por qué Juvia, Por qué? —ante cada pregunta él te sacude, es la primera vez que hace algo parecido, no entiendes nada y no sabes que hacer, lloras con verdadero sentimiento. — ¿Por qué infiernos te marchas? —dice con un tono de voz mucho más calmado pero te das cuenta también que es uno mucho mas dolido.

—Juvia no quiere que la odies, no lo soportaría. —dices sincera.

—No lo hare… —estás segura que dirá algo mas, sin embargo lo detienes.

—Lo hará, no hoy, no mañana quizás no en el próximo año pero un día despertara y se dará cuenta que odia a Juvia, Juvia no puede vivir con eso. No quiere estar presente en un mundo donde la odies. No puede vivir de esa manera… —dices llorando. Es tu más grande miedo, que él te odie.

—No lo hare— repite mucho más serio. —Fue su decisión, él lo quería de esa manera. Yo estoy lidiando con respetar su deseo.

—Pero Juvia, Juvia lo aparto de tu lado… era su padre. —dices avergonzada. Cuando él se da cuenta que tu vergüenza surge de tu culpa, te abraza y entierra tu cabeza en su pecho. ahora puedes escuchar su corazón.

—Lo perdí hace 17 años. Lo perdí hace mucho Juvia, duele y dolerá por un tiempo. Pero entiendo o trato de entender su deseo, él quería estar junto a mi madre incluso en la muerte. Su deseo quedo postergado hasta ahora… —te sorprende que hable con tal sinceridad, mas quizás él también necesita desahogarse de alguna manera.

—Pero…pero…— como te disculpas por algo como aquello.

—Lo entiendo, porque yo tampoco quisiera estar separado de la mujer que —se atraganta con las palabras más carraspea un poco. — ha robado mi corazón. —dice solamente para ti, lo susurra a tu oído, sus palabras no traspasan nada mas, son palabras que no serán oídas por nadie más que no seas tú. —Nunca te culpare Juvia, te agradeceré pues hiciste lo correcto. Detuvimos Face y le diste a mi padre lo que verdaderamente deseaba… —lloras más fuerte, abrazada ahora a aquel hombre que tienes enfrente de ti. Lloras por él también, te prometes que lo cuidaras y que pronto sanaras su corazón herido, el te ha dado un corazón fracturado pero te encargaras de restaurarlo.

Ambos permanecen bajo la lluvia hasta el amanecer… una promesa silenciosa surge de nuevo entre ustedes promesa que reafirma una promesa antes hecha. **Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar el que… **

* * *

**Buenas noches, madrugadas o días. Después de leer el último episodio de FT solo tenía que sacar esto, se me hizo injusto que Silver pusiera esa enorme responsabilidad en manos de Juvia, se que ella hará lo correcto. Y fue aquí donde surgió la pregunta ¿Y luego qué? Esto motivo al fic que llega hoy día a sus manos.**

**Además de que así celebro también que hace mas de un año Escribí por primera vez un Gruvia en FF… **

**Comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, un me gusto, lo odie o lo ame. Son bienvenidos al cuadrito que se encuentra en la parte inferior derecha de tu monitor. Tsubasa fuera…. **


End file.
